A danny phantom wedding
by Mbav247
Summary: a wedding between and danny and a character you will have to read to find out and has songs that i do not own they are owned by steven Curtis chapmen, Shania twain, and a group i don't know but i am giving them credit because i do not own it but read and enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**hello a new story has arrived and so basically disclaimer I do own Danny Phantom Butch Hartman owns him **

Once everyone, except the newlyweds, was inside the building started to play and not soon after did the newlyweds enter. Everyone watched as two dances took over the dance floor. The first dance was the daddy daughter dance. Sam walked up to her dad and she could tell he was about to cry. The song Cinderella by Steven Curtis Chapman started to play.

_She spins and she sways to whatever song plays  
>without a care in the world<br>and I'm sitting here wearing the weight of the world on my shoulders  
>It's been a long day and there's still work to do<br>She's pulling at me saying "Dad I need you!  
>There's a ball at the castle and I've been invited<br>and I need to practice my dancin'  
>Oh please, Daddy, please!"<em>

So I will dance with Cinderella  
><em>While she is here in my arms<em>  
><em>'Cause I know something the prince never knew<em>  
><em>Oh I will dance with Cinderella<em>  
><em>I don't want to miss even one song<em>  
><em>'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight<em>  
><em>And she'll be gone<em>

_She says he's a nice guy and I'd be impressed_  
><em>She wants to know if I approve of the dress<em>  
><em>She says, "Dad, the prom is just one week away<em>  
><em>And I need to practice my dancin'<em>  
><em>Oh please, Daddy, please!"<em>

_So I will dance with Cinderella_  
><em>While she is here in my arms<em>  
><em>'Cause I know something the prince never knew<em>  
><em>Oh I will dance with Cinderella<em>  
><em>I don't want to miss even one song<em>  
><em>'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight<em>  
><em>And she'll be gone<em>

_She will be gone_

_But she came home today with a ring on her hand_  
><em>Just glowing and telling us all they had planned<em>  
><em>She says, "Dad, the wedding's still six months away but I need to practice my dancin'<em>  
><em>Oh please, Daddy, please!"<em>

_So I will dance with Cinderella  
>While she is here in my arms<br>'Cause I know something the prince never knew  
>Oh I will dance with Cinderella<br>I don't want to miss even one song  
>'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight<br>And she'll be gone_

By the end of the song both Sam and her father had tears streaming down their face.

"I love you dad"

"I love you to sweetheart. Your are so beautiful Danny is a lucky man"

After he said that Danny came to take his place and dance with his new wife and the song Forever and Always by Shania Twain played.

_In your arms I can still feel the way you  
>want me when you hold me<br>I can still hear the words you whispered  
>when you told me<br>I can stay right here forever in your arms_

_And there ain't no way-_  
><em>I'm lettin' you go now<em>  
><em>And there ain't no way-<em>  
><em>and there ain't no how<em>  
><em>I'll never see that day...<em>

_'Cause I'm keeping you_  
><em>forever and for always<em>  
><em>We will be together all of our days<em>  
><em>Wanna wake up every<em>  
><em>morning to your sweet face-always<em>

_Mmmm, baby_  
><em>In your heart-I can still hear<em>  
><em>a beat for every time you kiss me<em>  
><em>And when we're apart,<em>  
><em>I know how much you miss me<em>  
><em>I can feel your love for me in your heart<em>

_And there ain't no way-_  
><em>I'm lettin' you go now<em>  
><em>And there ain't now way-<em>  
><em>and there ain't no how<em>  
><em>I'll never see that day...<em>

_'Cause I'm keeping you  
>forever and for always<br>We will be together all of our days  
>Wanna wake up every<br>morning to your sweet face—always_

_(I wanna wake up every morning)_

_In your eyes-(I can still see_  
><em>the look of the one) I can still see<em>  
><em>the look of the one who really loves me<em>  
><em>(I can still feel the way that you want)<em>  
><em>The one who wouldn't put anything<em>  
><em>else in the world above me<em>  
><em>(I can still see love for me) I can<em>  
><em>still see love for me in your eyes<em>  
><em>(I still see the love)<em>

_And there ain't no way-_  
><em>I'm lettin' you go now<em>  
><em>And there ain't no way-<em>  
><em>and there ain't no how<em>  
><em>I'll never see that day...<em>

_'Cause I'm keeping you  
>forever and for always<br>We will be together all of our days  
>Wanna wake up every<br>morning to your sweet face-always  
>I'm keeping you forever and for always<br>I'm in your arms_

_'Cause I'm keeping you  
>forever and for always<br>We will be together all of our days  
>Wanna wake up every<br>morning to your sweet face-always_

The song finished and Danny kissed soon they held a toast and enjoyed the night. The last song everyone danced to the song We are family.

_We are family  
>I got all my sisters with me<br>We are family  
>Get up everybody and sing<em>

_We are family_  
><em>I got all my sisters with me<em>  
><em>We are family<em>  
><em>Get up everybody and sing<em>

_Everyone can see we're together_  
><em>As we walk on by<em>  
><em>And we fly just like birds of a feather<em>  
><em>I'm not telling no lie<em>

_All of the people around us to say_  
><em>Can we be that close<em>  
><em>Just let me state for the record<em>  
><em>We're giving love in a family dose, yeah<em>

_[Chorus:]__  
>We are family<br>I got all my sisters with me  
>We are family<br>Get up everybody and sing_

_We are family_  
><em>I got all my sisters with me<em>  
><em>We are family<em>  
><em>Get up everybody and sing<em>

_Living life is fun and we've just begun_  
><em>To get our share of the world's delights<em>  
><em>High hopes we have for the future<em>  
><em>And our goal's in sight<em>  
><em>No we don't get depressed<em>  
><em>Here's what we call our golden rule<em>  
><em>Have faith in you and the things you do<em>  
><em>You won't go wrong, oh no<em>  
><em>This is our family Jewel, yeah<em>

_[Chorus:]__  
>We are family<br>I got all my sisters with me  
>We are family<br>Get up everybody and sing_

_We are family_  
><em>I got all my sisters with me<em>  
><em>We are family<em>  
><em>Get up everybody and sing<em>

_We are family_  
><em>I got all my sisters with me<em>  
><em>We are family<em>  
><em>Get up everybody and sing<em>

_We are family_  
><em>I got all my sisters with me<em>  
><em>We are family<em>  
><em>Get up everybody and sing<em>

**so hoped you enjoyed and i do have another one coming it just late and im tired and yea and i have another fanfic story coming that doesn't involve songs I just need it proofread and finished typing but yea enjoy and review!**


	2. NOT A CHAPTER

hello everyone i am here letting you know that i am sorry for the inactivity but i have a complete reason i have been working on so many stories and thinking of more and soon as i get them done i will be posting them but as why I haven't been able to work on them is because of school midterms are coming up and i really need to pass them and a lot of friend things that i normally dont do i have been like hanging out w/ them more often than i used to but as soon as midterms are done i will try and finish more stories (i might also to start working on them during midterms maybe) but once i have them done i will post them and again sorry for the inactivity. ~ Harmony Love


End file.
